Dan Miller
Dan Miller (May 31, 1969 - ) is an American Jazz lead trumpeter, a Yamaha Performing Artist who has played with Maynard Ferguson, Harry Connick Jr., and the Lincoln Center Jazz Orchestra among his more notable appearances. Miller was born in Waukegan, Illinois to John and Virginia Miller. His brother, David Miller, is an American Jazz trombonist. Dan took up trumpet and his brother picked up the trombone in elementary school. Their father, John, was a jazz aficionado who exposed the boys to styles from Big Band to Straight Ahead jazz, from Count Basie and Frank Sinatra to trumpet legends like Miles Davis, Dizzy Gillespie, Maynard Ferguson and Chet Baker. In the 1980s, Miller made the journey from Waukegan, an hour North of Chicago, to the city to catch the twilight years of many of Jazz's top musicians from its Golden Age. At Clubs like Joe Segal's Jazz Showcase, Miller soaked up the sounds of legends like Art Blakey's Jazz Messengers, Horace Silver, Joe Henderson, Phil Woods with Tom Harrell, Max Roach, The Timeless All Stars with Bobby Hutcheson, The Jazztet, Curtis Fuller, Harold Land, Dexter and Johnny Griffin, Ira Sullivan and Red Rodney and many more. "Chicago in the 1970's and 1980's had an incredibly vibrant jazz scene...When a artist was working as a single they would often be backed by the classic Delmark rhythm section of Jodie Christian, Donald Garrett and Wilbur Campbell. "There was Rick's Cafe American that had all of the Norman Granz acts like Dizzy, Oscar Peterson, Sarah Vaughan, Ella Fitzgerald, Roy Eldridge, Zoot Sims, etc. Mr. Ricky's had all of the organ greats like Jimmy Smith and Jack McDuff. "Von Freeman ran the Tuesday night session at the New Apartment Lounge down on 77th Street. Brad Goode started playing with Lin Halliday everywhere, then Eric Alexander moved to town. Bob Koester owned the Jazz Record Mart, the best jazz record store in the world, and used LP's were cheap. Count Basie, Buddy Rich, Woody Herman or Maynard's Band was always coming to town. There was always something swinging happening and fortunately for my brother and I, my dad took us to hear music all the time."Biography Page - DanMillerJazz.com Education Miller studied with Gary Slavo after lessons with Nick Drozdoff, but Bobby Shew's visit to Chicago in 1984 was a turning point for him. "Hearing Bobby was a revelation to me. He blew sensational bebop and such swinging lead trumpet, that I felt that here was a musician that can do it all. Bobby is also one the finest teachers in the world. His down to earth approach puts the student at ease, and allows them to quickly grasp his innovative ideas." Second, was a meeting the same year with Tom Harrell at a Jamey Aeborsold jazz clinic. Harrell was just there for one day, but "he came into the trumpet master class with Hal Galper and proceeded to tear through Cherokee, rhythm changes and the blues in all 12 keys. I sat five feet away from the front of his bell, enamored by that big, burnished sound and thought that this is what I wanted to do." Biography Page - DanMillerJazz.com Miller went to college at North Texas State University in 1987. He studied with the legendary Don Jacoby who was regarded as one of America's top brass players and educators. He studied with John J. Haynie "father" of the North Texas State Trumpet Department, as well. Jacoby became a mentor, and the high bar that he set made Miller reach even farther. Haynie broadened Miller's understanding of 20th Century trumpet literature, technique and theory. Dan left North Texas in 1989 to join the Woody Herman Orchestra which featured Frank Tiberi and a trumpet section with Ron Stout, Greg Gisbert and Paul Mazzio. Sitting right behind the snare drum and hi-hat of the great former Count Basie drummer Dennis Mackrel every night, Dan learned what swing and pocket were all about, "Dennis' time and feel were a revelation to me." In January 1990 he met Harry Connick Jr. in Dallas, and Harry told him of his plans for a new big band. By June of that year the band was on the road, and it would take him all over the United States, Canada, Europe, Japan and Australia. Harry had assembled a wonderful blend of musicians from New Orleans (Leroy Jones, Lucien Barbarin, Shannon Powell), New York City (Jerry Weldon, Ned Goold, Ben Wolfe) and elsewhere (Russell Malone, Roger Ingram, Brad Leali) that gave the band a unique sound. The combination of Harry's incredible voice and piano virtuosity, coupled with his exciting arrangements and an entire band of soloists led to an explosion of popularity for Harry and the band. He also began working with Maynard Ferguson in 1991 (for three months during a break with Connick). Becoming a member Maynard's group was the dream of any trumpet player and it lived up to every expectation. Joining a brass section that included old friends Craig Johnson, Walter White and Joe Jackson was a great pleasure. "Maynard tore down the house every night and he loved to tell stories on the bus about Dizzy, Bird, Miles, Kenton and all the nights at Birdland", Miller relates. "Maynard was also fascinated that I wanted to play my solos in the cup mute. I told him I dug Dizzy and Fats' cup mute work and he just loved the sound. He began playing solos in harmon and bucket mute. He got a fat sound on the harmon, but it was the power and core to his incredible open sound that really defied description. It just made the hair on the back of your neck stand up...pure electricity!" Dan moved to New York City in November 1991 with his brother, trombonist David Miller, settling in Greenwich Village across the street from the Village Gate. Once in NYC, Dan began attending the Barry Harris Jazz Workshop whenever he was off of the road. He also submersed himself in the NYC jazz scene making jam sessions, hanging out and playing with fellow trumpeters Kenny Rampton, Jim Rotondi, James Zollar, Russell Gunn and listening to the great masters of this music in person including Dizzy Gillespie, Freddie Hubbard, Joe Henderson, Clark Terry, James Moody, Doc Cheatham, Elvin Jones, Hank Jones, Barry Harris, Junior Cook, Clifford Jordan, Lou Donaldson, George Coleman, Jimmy Smith and Jackie McLean. The original tour with Harry Connick Jr lasted almost two and one half years (June 1990-September 1992) traveling to the U.S., Europe, Japan and Australia many times and recording the multi-platinum album Blue Light, Red Light. Dan returned to Maynard's band in September 1992 for a tour of the U.S., Europe, Japan and India, where the band performed for Sai Baba's 50th Birthday Celebration. It was the first time Ferguson had taken his band to India after he had been traveling there every year since the mid-1960's. Connick re-organized the big band for a world tour from April 1993-January 1994. Miller spent August 1994 with Wynton Marsalis's Big Band at Tanglewood, MA recording and filming the Marsalis on Music project with a band that included Eric Reed, Ben Wolfe, Herlin Riley, Wess Anderson, Victor Goines, Rob Stewart, Andy Farber, Kenny Rampton, Wycliffe Gordon and the Tanglewood Orchestra conducted by Seiji Ozawa. This project yielded four television specials for PBS, a companion CD, book and 4-DVD set. He continued free-lancing in NYC with various artists including Wynton Marsalis and the Lincoln Center Jazz Orchestra, Frank Foster and Jon Hendricks. In December of 1995 he rejoined Harry Connick Jr. and his new funk band, which toured until May 1997. This group recorded the album Star Turtle and featured a five man horn section with Dan, Ned Goold, Mark Mullins, Dave Schumacher, Lucien Barbarin and a tremendous rhythm section with Jonathan Dubose, Tony Hall, Raymond Webber and Harry Connick Jr playing piano, Hammond B-3, Fender Rhodes and Clavinet. In June 1997, Miller began a fourteen month stint with the great R & B vocalist Tom Jones, criss-crossing the United States and returning to Europe and Australia. The MGM Grand in Las Vegas was home for Tom Jones 12 weeks a year and they also appeared on NBC's The Tonight Show with Jay Leno and NBC's Today Show to promote Tom's recording of You Can Leave Your Hat On for the soundtrack for the film The Full Monty. Harry Connick Jr. returned to the big band format in 1998 and Miller rejoined the band to record a new album, Come By Me and tour the U.S., Europe, Japan and Australia until 2000. During his time with Harry Connick Jr., Dan Miller appeared on four of his albums: Blue Light Red Light, When My Heart Finds Christmas, Star Turtle and Come By Me. Miller also appeared on three of Harry Connick's television specials that are available on DVD: Swingin' Out Live, The New York Big Band Concert and When My Heart Finds Christmas. His television appearances with Harry Connick included NBC Tonight Show with Johnny Carson, NBC Tonight Show with Jay Leno, NBC Late Night with Conan O'Brien Show, NBC Christmas in Rockefeller Center, NBC Today Show, 33rd Annual Grammy Awards, CBS Late Show with David Letterman, CBS Harry Connick Jr. Christmas Special, CBS Elizabeth Taylor's 65th Birthday Celebration, ABC Good Morning America, FOX Mad TV, PBS Great Performances, The Arsenio Hall Show, Jerry Lewis MDA Telethon and Super Bowl XXVI. Dan has spent 2000 thru today free-lancing in New York City and throughout Florida. In 2004, Dan began to split his time between NYC and Florida. He started performing at Ellington's Jazz Bar and Restaurant on Sanibel Island, FL where he led his own groups as well as worked with Jimmy McGriff, David "Fathead" Newman, Jimmy Norman, Lew Del Gatto, Jon Weber, Davell Crawford and Danny Sinoff. From 2005-2009, Dan was a member of the Danny Sinoff Quartet, recording three CDs for E.S.P. (the third featured the late, great tenor saxophonist David "Fathead" Newman). This band worked exclusively at Ellington's for five years straight and also performed at the Syracuse Jazz Festival (2006 & 2007) and made numerous appearances in NYC for the Jazz Foundation of America. Dan has had the pleasure of being a Yamaha Performing Artist and Clinician since 1991 and has done clinics, concerts and adjudications for the Yamaha Music Corporation at universities, colleges and high schools nationwide. He also teaches privately and his students have gone on to win music scholarships at Indiana University, Berklee School of Music, University of Miami, University of Louisville, Florida State University, University of North Florida, University of South Florida, University of Central Florida, Florida International University and S.U.N.Y Purchase. Since 2010, Dan has been a member of the Naples Philharmonic Jazz Orchestra which features tenor saxophonist Lew Del Gatto (Saturday Night Live Band 1975-2005) and violinist Glenn Basham (Concertmaster of the Naples Philharmonic). This sextet has played a series of sold out concerts at the famed Naples Philharmonic Center for the Arts featuring international jazz stars like Randy Brecker, Charles McPherson, Ira Sullivan, Dennis Rowland and Bobby Shew. The Naples Philharmonic Jazz Orchestra looks forward to beginning it's third season in November 2012. Dan continues to perform regularly in NYC, appearing frequently at Smalls and Fat Cat as a leader or as a member of Ned Goold or Tim McCall's groups. He often finds himself playing in NYC with musicians like his brother David Miller, Ben Wolfe, Neal Caine, Anthony Pinciotti, Spike Wilner, Ned Goold, Stephen Riley, Tim McCall and Carlos DeRosa. Dan Miller's musical influences include Fats Navarro, Dizzy Gillespie, Freddie Hubbard, Kenny Dorham, Charlie Parker, Sonny Rollins, Thelonious Monk and Curtis Fuller. Bands Performed With * Woody Herman Orchestra (1989) * Harry Connick Jr. Orchestra (1990-2000) * Maynard Ferguson Orchestra (1991-1993) * Wynton Marsalis Big Band (1994) * Harry Connick Jr. Funk Band (1995-1997) * Tom Jones (1997-1998) The Naples Philharmonic Jazz Orchestra (2010-2013) Artists Performed with: Lincoln Center Jazz Orchestra, Lionel Hampton Orchestra, Duke Ellington Orchestra, Wess Anderson, Eddie Bert, Gene Bertoncini, Randy Brecker, George Coleman, Carl Fontana, Frank Foster, Curtis Fuller, Wycliffe Gordon, Jon Hendricks, Dick Hyman, Mike Maineri, Russell Malone, Branford Marsalis, Jack McDuff, Jimmy McGriff, Charles McPherson, James Moody, Aaron Neville, David "Fathead" Newman, Charli Persip, Eric Reed, Jerome Richardson, Herlin Riley, Dennis Rowland, Diane Schurr, Bobby Shew, Nina Simone, Frank Sinatra Jr., Ira Sullivan, Clark Terry, Frank Wess, Ben Wolfe, Britt Woodman Educators, Mentors & Influences Bobby Shew, Don Jacoby, John Haynie, Nick Drozdoff, Gary Slavo, Brad Goode, Ron Modell short term studies with: Clark Terry, Fred Irby, Lynn Nicholson and Ed Treutel Education North Texas State University (1987-1990) Lab Bands, Small Group Program (Jazz Studies), Improvisation, Trumpet Ensemble, Music History, Harmony, Counterpoint, Ear Training, Private Instruction, Piano & Jazz Piano, Arranging, Repertoire Ensemble (music of Duke Ellington & Gil Evans), Jazz Lecture Series Selected Performances with: Lincoln Center Jazz Orchestra Alice Tully Hall (New York City) Wynton Marsalis Big Band Tanglewood Music Center (Lenox, MA) Maynard Ferguson Burghausen Jazz Festival (Germany) Berlin Jazz Festival (Germany) Bern Jazz Festival (Switzerland) Blue Note (New York City) Blue Note (Tokyo, Japan) Blue Note (Fukuoka, Japan) Blues Alley (Washington D.C.) Caravan of Dreams (Fort Worth, TX) Catalina's (Los Angeles, California) Cork Jazz Festival (Cork, Ireland) Geneva Jazz Festival (Switzerland) Jazz Alley (Seattle, WA) Jazz Jamboree (Warsaw, Poland) Jazzkeller (Frankfurt, Germany) Joe Segal's Jazz Showcase (Chicago, IL) Montreux Jazz Festival (Switzerland) Mumbai Jazz Festival (Mumbai, India) North Sea Jazz Festival (the Hague, Holland) Russian River Jazz Festival (San Francisco, CA) Harry Connick Jr. Avery Fisher Hall (New York City) Chicago Theater (Chicago, IL) Jacksonville Jazz Festival Festival Hall (Osaka, Japan) JVC Jazz Festival (New York City) Kennedy Center (Washington, D.C.) Melbourne Entertainment Centre (Australia) Montreal Jazz Festival (Montreal, Canada) New Orleans Jazz Fest (New Orleans, LA) Newport Jazz Festival (Newport, RI) NHK Hall (Tokyo, Japan) Olympia Theatre (Paris) Paramount Theater (New York City) Radio City Music Hall (New York City) Royal Albert Hall (London, England) Sydney Entertainment Centre (Australia) Theatre des Champs-Elysees (Paris) Danny Sinoff Quartet Apollo Theater (New York City) Jazz Foundation of America Event Rose Hall Lincoln Center (New York City) Jazz Foundation of America Event Syracuse Jazz Festival (Syracuse, NY) Category:Trumpeters